Too Unique
by RRJToons3
Summary: Death the Kid is the most unique character, but it seems that's both a good thing and a bad thing.
1. Most Unique Character

Author's Note**: **Sup?

"Alright, Kid, rise and shine! It's time for the annual anime contest of the year! It's the best one yet! Don't want to be late!" cheered Liz as she tapped him meister's shoulder.

Kid put the cover over his shoulder.

"I don't want to get up," he muttered. "Besides, I feel like I'm gonna get killed today. You know how I get when have that feeling."

"Yeah, but it never happens, so you ought to get up," Liz reminded him.

"No, this time it was a dream that got me started. I was in chains. There was no escape."

_I can't die, yet! Not now! Not like this! Let me go! I have to grow up to be a strong reaper someday! I can't go down like this!_

"Suddenly, I'm released, but I'm dead, falling slowly into a bottomless pit. It was strange. I didn't even know what killed me. I can't do it today. I don't even care about these anime competitions. It's not like we ever win."

"Yeah, but if you don't get up, you won't be able to make the bed."

Kid hopped up immediatly and starting spreading the sheets neatly on to the bed.

"Yes...It's perfect..."

"Alright, now let's go!" cheered Liz.

"Liz, I can't."

"You're not gonna get killed."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't have a shirt on."

"Oh. Well get one on! Let's go!:"

After Kid got dress. The three got together with the rest of the crew. Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki and Crona. They were also ready to got to the anime contest. This kind of thing happened every year. All the anime came together and were named with different titles. Last year, Naruto won for most twisted dress code. The year before that, Yamada won for most perverted anime (The only contest Soul Eater was glad to lose) and the year before that, Sebastian won for coolest demon. And now this year the prize is for the most unique character.

"Just watch. They'll pick me for most unique character. I'm the cool one," said Soul.

"Soul. It's unique. Not cool." said Maka. "Hey, Kid, what's the matter with you?"

"I'm not really feeling my best," Kid answered with a sigh.

"Well, feel better, dammit!" snapped Black Star, getting in his face. Usually, that would piss Kid off, but he really wasn't feeling good.

"Look, I know we haven't won a single anime contest yet, but I'm sure we'll win this one," Soul replied.

"But it's only for one character, Soul," said Tsubaki.

"Yeah, and it's gonna be me!" Soul cheered.

"No! It' gonna be me!" yelled Black Star.

"Black Star, I can think of a ton of characters like you right now," said Liz.

"Hey, what if Kid won?" asked Patty. Everyone looked at her like she was on crack. Even Kid looked at her that way.

"I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon," said Kid.

"Well, if you think about it, Kid is pretty different," Maka remarked.

"Hey, I thought you were rooting for me," Soul reminded.

"He's in this show too, Soul. We have to cheer everyone on."

"Yeah, you're right. It wouldn't be cool if I kept it all for myself." Kid just sighed sadly.

"Cut it out, Kid, you're making us all depressed," sighed Maka.

"And that's usually my job," sighed Crona.

"Kid, if you don't want to go. You don't have to," said Liz.

"No, I'll go. If one of us win, I'd like to help cheer for them."

"Or you, if so," said Liz.

"Yeah."

The group went to a large building that held all the anime together. In front of the crowd was a large speaker which would announce who won the contest. Kid was still walking around as if the world were ending. Liz gave him a hug to cheer him up.

"Liz, if I die..." Kid started.

"NO! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear any 'I love yous'! Because the last time you did this, I cried my eyes out and you survived the day! I can't go through that today!"

"Well, you never told me if you liked me back."

"I'm not ready to answer that."

"Then..you don't like me back?"

"I'm not saying that either, Kid!"

"Then, you do like me back."

"Kid! I don't feel like answering this!"

"But what if I died, and you knew you were talking to me like this."

"Don't guilt trip me, either!"

"I'm not. It's true. I mean, what if I died and you never told me whether or not you liked me or not."

"Is that what this is about? Whether or not I like you? That's cruel, Kid."

"I really feel like I'm gonna get killed, Liz, I'm just saying."

"Kid, I just want to see who's gonna win this contest so we can go home."

"Why? It's not like we ever win."

"Yeah, but if we lose this time, then that means we'd get competitive. So that means, we would come out with a sequel."

"We're one of those anime that you just have to leave alone. Just think about it, A sequel means, we'd get older, meaning doing risky things like changing our voice actors. If we make the wrong chooses, that's a down right there. There's also the trouble of finding a new plot, new characters and maybe even pairings. Soul and Maka's a given, but there's no telling how the audience would react to me and you being a couple-"

"Kid, there's no way that's gonna happen!"

"I knew it. You don't like me back."

"Kid-" Liz started. She turned and noticed how everyone was looking at them.

"See, we ought to be a couple right now." Liz turned beet red. "Just think about it, Liz. I could die any moment."

"Would you shut the hell up?"

"Attention anime chacters," said the annoucer at last. "We have selected the most unique character for this year's anime contest. The winner is..."

Everyone waited patiently to hear who the winner was.

"...in anime Soul Eater."

The group gasped in excitment. Soul got a huge smile on his face, for he just knew the winner was him. Black Star thought it was he who won so he smilied as well. Maka just rolled her eyes and payed attention to the announcer. Kid just didn't give a damn.

"...Death the Kid."

The room was silent. So many anime characters in the area and no one made a sound. For Soul Eater to never win a contest, Kid won?

"Yay, Kid!" cheered Liz.

"I told you, he was gonna win!: cheered Patty.

"How did you know, Patty?" asked Maka.

"I didn't."

"I...can't believe I won. What happens now?" asked Kid.

"You go up there for your prize," Liz answered, taking him to the front.

"Hey, wait for us!" yelled Soul, following them. Suddenly, everyone started to yell in confusion and excitment.

Kid reached the front and was handed a trophy. Kid handed it back.

"Oh no..." muttered Liz.

"I can't take this. It's a-symmetrical," Kid replied.

"It's symmetrical. You won because of your love of symmetry. So we made sure it was symmetrical." said the man who gave him the trophy.

"But it has a scratch on one side and not on the other," Kid pointed out. The man sighed, took out his keys and scratched the other side. Kid then excepted the trophy.

"This is great, Kid! You won the contest for most unique charcter!" cheered Liz. "Just imagine if you didn't come."

"You do have one more prize, Death," the man replied.

"He called me Death!" cheered Kid.

"We are giving you a vaction and a planned out...sequel!" The whole Soul Eater cast cheered.

"Planned out? What is it about?" asked Kid, remembering what he just said about the whole sequel thing.

"It's about a new type of kishin invading Death City."

"Hm. Not bad. Can't wait to see how that plays out. So where am I going?"

"The created land of...SYMMETRICAL ISLAND! Everything is symmetrical there. The trees, the leaves, even the sand is symmetrical! All for Death the Kid!" Kid's eyes gleamed as he cried in happiness.

"Allow me to take you right now, Death." Two identical twins came and took Kid to a large boat outside.

"Bye, everyone! I'll be back! Liz, I love you!" cheered Kid.

"..."

The problem was, the poor guy had no idea what he was truly in for.

Author's Note: Okay, you can review


	2. Going to the Island

The idea of going to a land of symmetry really excited Kid. He sat at the very front of the boat and smiled until it hurt.

"I can't wait to get there!" he screamed, holding out his arms in excitment.

"So...uh...what's all there?" he asked a woman who was standing next to him.

"Symmetry, of course," the woman answered with a smile.

"I knew that. I mean, what else?"

"Anything you want to be there."

"Like what?"

"Well, do you like food? Water? Fresh air? Bright, yellow sun?"

"That all sounds very nice."

"It is. It's everything a reaper like you could dream of. You'll love it there, Death." The woman walked away, still smiling at him. Kid looked back at the front of the ship.

"This is too good to be true. Out of all of those anime characters, _I _came out to be the most unique? That's crazy. Of course something stupid's gonna happen while I'm there. Ugh...I'm gonna miss Liz. Hey, that woman...kind of...looked like Liz. She has long, brown hair, a tall slender figure and a care-free face."

"May I ask who you are talking to?" asked a voice coming from behind.

Kid turned to see who that was. It was a man in a hood. He sort of reconized his voice a little bit, but he couldn't recall who it was. Sounded a little like a butler.

"Oh...I was just thinking out loud. Who are you?" asked Kid.

"I'm Seba...um...your waiter. I'm going to be serving any types of food or drink that you wish to consume as you continue to wait to arrive to the island.

"Oh. I'm not hungry right now. Thank you anyway. I'll give you a call if I do. You know, get hungry."

The butler nodded and walked away. Kid turned back around and shrugged.

"And to think, I didn't even want to get out of bed today..."

"Hey! Who are you talking to?!" screamed another voice.

"Is it a problem for me to have private thoughts!"

"Well, they're not so private if you're thinking them out loud."

"Who are you?"

"Naru...uh...Nakai. I'm Nakai. Nice to meet you."

_He's in a hood too..._

"Oh, well, I'm Kid, Death the Kid. You can just call me Kid."

"It's nice to meet you, Kid. You look shady...kind of like my friend, Sasuke."

"_Thanks._ You're voice is high and girly, like my friend, Black Star."

"In that case, we should get along." Nakai smiled at Kid and Kid smiled back. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure."

Nakai grabbed a chair and sat it next to Kid.

"So, have you ever been here before?" asked Nakai.

"Uh, no. I'm really excited though."

"Don't. It's not what you think."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. So, what anime are you from?"

"Soul Eater."

"Never heard of it."

"Which one are you from?"

"Uh...Nakai."

"Never heard of it."

"Oh. Why are you here?"

"Uh...I'm supposed to be the most unique anime character. It's funny because I wasn't even planning to go to the contest. I was just going to stay in my bed all day, then my friend, Liz came to wake me up. I love her..."

"Oh, I hope you told her that. You probably won't be able to see her again...Sakura..."

"Nakai?"

"Oh, I hope you like in on the island!"

"So...how'd _you _get here?"

"Most twisted dress code."

_RRJ: I'll be back. This is good, right? Right? Hey, it's the 21st, nothing happened. HAHAHAHAHA!_


	3. B Gata H Kei Sucks

Author's note: I'm back!

Kid made it to the island, talking to Nakai the whole time.

"Here we are," Nakai annouced as he and Kid walked off the boat.

"IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!" screamed Kid, flying up to the sky with his skateboard. "It's even symmetrical from this point! This is crazy, yet so damn perfect!"

"Hey, be careful up there!" yelled Nakai, running after him. Kid was so obsessed with the symmetry of the island, he fainted and fell out the sky. Nakai run up to his landing. Kid was knocked out with a big smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" asked Nakai. Kid just kept smiling, giggling, "Yes...I'm perfect. Absolutly perfect..."

Kid's knocked out body was carried into a symmetrical bedroom to rest.

When he woke up he was served a meal of porkbuns and a couple other Japanese dishes that were served in a way they'd look symmetrical together.

"Wow, it looks delicious...but I don't want to ruin it's symmetrical position," Kid replied. The dish was served by the butler guy who was dressed the same way as Nakai. A hood over his eyes.

"That's the great thing about this island. We figured that you wouldn't want to ruin the symmetry of this dish so I am here to eat with you."

"Wait...what?"

"I am going to watch you and eat the same why you do on this side, that way, no symmetry is ruined."

"So...if I pick up a porkbun, you're going to grab the other porkbun and bite it as I bite it the exact same way I bite it?"

The butler nodded.

"That. Is. Awesome."

"Indeed."

After Kid ate. He lied on his bed happily.

"This is the best vacation ever. Oh yeah! I have to give Liz a call!"

Kid called the butler again so that he could ask for a call. He took him the phone.

"Hi, Liz~! Yes, I'm having a wonderful time! Oh, Liz, thank you so much for waking me up. No, I mean, really, I appreciate it. I love you. I do. I love you, Liz. You do? You love me back...? Oh, if front of all those people. That's understandable. Well...love you too...bye...oh, and tell Patty I said hi! Okay...bye."

"Are you finished?" asked the butler. Kid looked to him and nodded. "Then, perhaps you should be getting some rest, sir?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

The butler walked him back to his room. Kid wouldn't stop staring at the butler. He knew him from somewhere, but he just couldn't figure out where. He could've sworn he knew Nakai from somewhere too. He reconized them both by their actions and their voices. Where have he seen him before?

Kid lied in his bed in his symmetrical room.

"Will there be anything else you will be needing before you rest tonight, young master?"

"Young...what?"

"Uh...anything you will be needing."

"Yeah...I've been thinking about something. You never told me your name. How am I supposed to talk to you properly or call you if I don't know your name? What kind of bulter are you?"

"Why, I'm simply..."

"Simply what?"

"..."

"Hm. Strange response." Kid quickly snatched the hood off the buter's face. "Aren't you Sebastian Michaelis? One hell of a butler?"

"Yes, yes I most certainly am."

"Why didn't you just say so? You love to say that."

"Yes...yes, I know."

"Then, why didn't you say it?"

"Well...uh...come with me."

Said Sebastian walked Kid over to a dark corner to where no one else was.

"Sebastian, why didn't you tell me who you were? What's going on here? And who is Nakai?" Kid demanded.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," Nakai responed from behind Kid.

"Na...Naruto?" Kid whimpered, turning to see Naruto's face.

"Wha...what the hell is going on here?"

"It's a trap. The owner of this island set up this entire anime compotition thing to trap all of her favorite characters together and turn them all into one," Sebastian explained.

"Yeah, she stole our personalitlies, we can't tell who we are," Naruto added.

"What? You seem to acting yourselves."

"I know, it weakens at night time."

"However, it doesn't stay that way. Soon, the both of us will start acting like you," said Sebastian.

"Ha! That's stupid. I can get out of here in no time!"

"See? It's already affecting you," Sebastian pointed out. "The spell is in the air. It's taking your personality now."

"Ha! Impossible! No one's taking anything from me! Hahaha! Eh...you're right. I'm talking like Black Star..."

"Huh? I thought you were going to say me," whined Naruto.

"Nakai usually wouldn't whine like that," said Sebastian.

"You two have lost your minds. You let it all get to your heads. Just leave."

"It's not that easy. She knows everyone's weakness. Even mine. BUT HOW!? I'M SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS, A HELL OF A BUTLER, I SHOULD HAVE...WEEKNESSES!" Sebastian crawled in a corner and started crying.

"Hm...you're right, you're not yourselves at all. Well, they're still 'tricking' me. Maybe we can find a way out of here," Kid suggested.

"Are you nuts, Soldier?! We can't just waltz out of here like a bunch of little ants! We need a plan!" screamed Naruto.

"Hey! Shut up! Do you want out or not? Because I know how we can all get out of here really quick," snapped Kid.

"But...but we can't..." whimpered Sebastian, still hiding in a corner. "They have creepy guards and tough guards and even perverted guards..."

"Why does it matter? You're Sebastian...who comes from a yaoi anime."

"It's...it's not _that _yaoi!"

"Whatever. You. Say. Well, I'm going on my own. I have a favorite weapon to see back at home."

"Wait...don't...DON'T LEAVE ME!" screamed Sebby.

Kid went out in the halls to see what Sebastian and Naruto were talking about...if they knew what they were talking about. He just walked through the halls slowly where he couldn't be heard or seen. Suddenly, he ran into a girl in a brown hood, where the hood was over her eyes.

"Hey, are you a lost character, too?" asked Kid. She didn't respond. Kid walked up to her slowly and pulled off her hood. It was...EYELESS YAMADA!

Freaked out by the disappearence of Yamada's eyes, Kid ran off as fast as possible. Somehow, Yamada was able to catch up to him.

"I remember you from Funimation. You're so hot, Death the Kid! You'd be my perfect first man! I know you're a cherry boy!"

"GET OFF ME!"

"Come here, sweet, Death the Kid!" Kid was able to push her away so he could run again. This time he decided to use he skateboard, but he couldn't summon it in the halls. The air was taking his powers.

"Come here, Cherry!" Yamada laughed.

Kid managed to get back to his room.

"Well? Did you see her?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, that's Yamada. She's from B Gata H Kei. For some odd reason she wants to have sex with 100 guys...which is just...who knows what words there are to describe that."

"Try fucking gross," Sebastian commented.

"Yes. She won't be that hard of an opponent if I don't look at her eyes. It was her eyes that creeped me out the most."

"That's what happens when she has your complete soul," Naruto explained.

"Yes. When she has every part of you, your eyes roll up to your head and you become her slave. Meanwhile, she crashes your anime down by taking all your friends' memory of you. It's...starting to happen to us. We were here longer, but you have a chance. You just got here. You're not out of character yet. Perhaps, you'll be able to live."


End file.
